1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to clustered storage systems and, more specifically, to managing multiple failures in a clustered storage system
2. Background Information
A storage system typically includes one or more storage devices, such as disks, into which information (i.e. data) may be entered, and from which data may be obtained, as desired. The storage system (i.e., node) may logically organize the data stored on the devices as storage containers, such as files, logical units (luns), and/or aggregates having one or more volumes that hold files and/or luns. To improve the performance and availability of the data contained in the storage containers, a plurality of nodes may be interconnected as a cluster configured to provide storage service relating to the organization of the storage containers and with the property that when one node fails another node may service data access requests, i.e., operations, directed to the failed node's storage containers.
Nodes may be arranged in a high availability (HA) pair to enable takeover operations in the event of a failure of one of the nodes. HA pairs at differing sites may be further configured into a disaster recovery (DR) group to provide switchover operations in the event of a failure at a particular site. Conventional clustering systems may be arranged for a single failover; however, in the event of multiple nodes failing, conventional failover systems may not support continued operations without loss of data.